


Rails of frustration

by LucindaDespairQueen



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angry Kissing, Canon Compliant, Difficult Decisions, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rail Zeppelin Arc, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, Trains, kind of, push against the wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaDespairQueen/pseuds/LucindaDespairQueen
Summary: He woke up after fainting again, only to found an angry Melvin beside him.





	Rails of frustration

He woke up. His body was warm but he had a little pain in his back. But he wasn't alone. Melvin was looking to the window. The Zeppelin was moving. _It worked._ He straightened. Melvin didn't talked. He had his hands together but he wasn't moving happily. Something happened _to him. _He felt a shiver, not knowing if it was for fear or for expectation. But he waited a few minutes and then he stood up and he went as quiet as he could to the door. "Waver." The voice of his friend made him stop in the last centimeters. He sighed.

"You didn't enjoy it, right?"

Outside was dark and it was raining. The room had light but Melvin's face looked whiter than it was. He looked cold and his voice was pasive-agressive. "Are you assuming I didn't do it? How bad of you... I did it but..." In a blink he pushed him against the wall. "Don't you have a hypothesis of **WHY** I'm acting like this???"

He looked away. "Melvin if there's anything you want me to do, I will do it for you. I really expected you to fully enjoy the reveal of Heartless..."

"But you let them go! How bored! Gray-chan was very impressive but you! You didn't do anything."

"Ah? I solved the murder and I found the culprit."

"Overrated."

It wouldn't make any sense fight with him. Melvin was a master with words and negotiations. "Whatever you say. If you excuse me---"

"I'M TALKING TO YOU, LORD EL MELLOI II."

He bit his own lip. He was too close of his face. And he was angry. He needed to think on something to get ride of him. He had things to do. "... What?" He whispered, unconscious when he saw Melvin's eyes.

But Melvin was too frustated to think again. He had a reason for that and it wasn't because he find the case (and the conclusion) bored. "Y-You are stupid! You know that, right? Waver you are stupid..." It looked that he would start to cry and that made Waver felt a stab. A suddenly stab in his heart. At any moment he could start spit blood and got worse.

"I... Melvin, what the...?"

For his surprise, Melvin grabbed him against the wall. Kissing him slowly... Grabbing his hips with one hand and with the other his face. With such pleasure and strength that he didn't react conscious. At first, when he felt the cold, bittersweet lips, he wanted to stay like that with him. Then, he replied in the same way: kissing him stronger than he did, hugging him tightly into his arms. He found himself lost in Melvin's body for a moment, feeling their lips together, desperate for something else. It was a battle between the two but it was his friend who was winning. _His friend_. It was his first kiss but obviously for Melvin it wasn't. He felt the weakness and shake in his body. He shouldn't have done this. Only then, he noticed the mistake. He didn't know how to stop. Melvin stroked his face with his dark glovers, until he deeply sighed in his ear. "You... you and your damn smirk. Waver..." He opened his shirt and he swallowed...

"He should be awake."

"Master could be talking with Melvin-san." Gray said, a bit worried. She and Olga Marie were outside Waver's room, a few meters close to a window. "We have to wait. He will need answers once he leaves the room."

"I don't deny it. It's going to be a relief for him to hear that Modern Magic and Legislation weren't blame."

"Ara, ara~ I'm glad to hear that you are relieved because Legislation wasn't to blame." Olga Marie looked away. "I think Lord El Melloi II could talk with me, later. I hope you can tell him this." She was talking to Gray, who said nothing.

"SHIT." Lord El Melloi II left the room. He was nervous. "Don't do that AGAIN. G-Gray, let's go."

"Eh? Yes!" Gray said, surprised at her master's quick reaction.

"Ara, ara~" Adashino repeated, covering her mouth with one of her hands.

Waver was blushing and just how she and Olga Marie noticed, his shirt was open. Olga Marie didn't know what to think when the Lord ran with Gray, the moment she saw Melvin Waynez at the door. "That was fun." He was washing his mouth with blood.

"Moron!" Waver shouted before disappearing into the corner of the hall.

"What the..." Olga Marie didn't want to think about what happened between them. Adashino already knew it. She was an expert in spying.

"Are you sick?" She asked to Melvin.

"Yes. I'm very sick. I vomit blood."

Even when that was true, the truth was that he almost bites Waver's lips... and his neck. At least, he felt satisfied. Maybe he would apologize... or maybe not.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Melvin and I like to think he loves (too much) Waver but he only have eyes (heart and mind) for Iskandar (and this hurt me too :( I like that ship but it isn't my OTP)


End file.
